La Maldición
by Cris Snape
Summary: Penelope Clearwater odia el Mal que crece en su interior, pero no puede hacer nada por librarse de él. No por el momento. Para el reto "Un águila de bronce" del foro "Provocare Ravenclaw"


**LA MALDICIÓN**

**Por Cris Snape**

_**Disclaimer: **__La señora Rowling es la dueña absoluta del Potterverso y, lamentablemente, no deja que nadie más gane "cuartejos" gracias a su obra. Yo soy uno de esos "nadies"_

* * *

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"Un águila de bronce"**__ del foro __**"Provocare Ravenclaw"**__. Yo soy una Hufflepuff de pies a cabeza, pero teniendo en cuenta de que va el reto, tengo que decirlo: ¡ARRIBA RAVENCLAW!_

* * *

**I**

Sentada en el suelo de la fría celda de Azkaban, Penelope Clearwater acaricia distraídamente las piedras de la pared. A su lado, la vieja señora Hastings sufre un nuevo ataque de tos. Penny se pregunta si será el último y ve cómo la siempre dulce Maggie corre en su ayuda. Antes de Azkaban, Maggie era una reconocida sanadora de San Mungo capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad mágica. Ocho meses en prisión han acabado con gran parte de su talento y la señora Hastings no tardará en morirse. Y lo hará de una simple pulmonía, algo que quebrantará el férreo ánimo de Maggie.

En cualquier caso, Penny no sabe porqué se molesta porque nadie va a salir vivo de Azkaban. El Wizegamont los envió a morir allí. A todos. Al principio, la joven bruja quiso luchar y reclamar unos derechos que le fueron arrebatados cruelmente, pero ya no tiene ganas porque siente que nada tiene sentido. No merece la pena luchar, ni tener esperanza. Lo único que todos los _sangresucias_ presos en Azkaban pueden hacer es esperar a la muerte. De hecho, Penny a veces la anhela con toda su alma; la perspectiva de que un dementor se la arrebate es absolutamente aterradora. Y devastadora.

—¿Tú cómo estás? —Pregunta Maggie una vez consigue que la señora Hastings se calme y recupere el aliento. Penny la mira de reojo y se encoje de hombros. ¿Qué importa eso?—. Deja que te examine, Penny.

La joven tiene el impulso de enviarla al carajo, pero sabe que Maggie insistirá una y otra vez, así que deja que le palpe el abultado vientre. Como si a ella le importase algo el bienestar de ese pequeño monstruo. Como si ella hubiese pedido tenerlo. Como si lo quisiera, aunque fuera un poco.

—Creo que está bien —Maggie le sonríe como si estuviera compartiendo algo especial con ella. Pobre ilusa—. ¿Lo sientes moverse? —Penny se encoge de hombros, pero al final tiene que asentir porque la antigua sanadora se dispone a insistir una y otra vez hasta obtener una respuesta satisfactoria—. Eso es buena señal.

Sí. Es maravilloso. Penny podría sonreír si le importara algo.

—Con un poco de suerte nacerá fuera de Azkaban. Ya verás como todo sale bien.

Penny se aleja de Maggie y vuelve a acariciar las piedras de la pared. Con un poco de suerte, ese monstruo nacerá en Azkaban y se morirá de frío o de hambre. Sí. Eso sería algo bueno porque no quiere tener que cargar con él. No lo quiere. No es suyo. No es más que una maldición, un recordatorio de cómo son las cosas para los _sangresucias_ en el mundo mágico.

* * *

—_Tenemos que hacer algo. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados._

_Las diez mujeres que ocupan esa diminuta celda de Azkaban hablan en susurros. Llevan poco tiempo encerradas y los dementores aún no han tenido tiempo de hacer su trabajo, así que aún tienen ganas de pelear. La vieja señora Hastings es quien lleva la voz cantante. A pesar de su avanzada edad, tiene una voluntad de hierro y fuertes dotes de mando y las presas más jóvenes la miran embelesadas y se sienten seguras a su lado. Antes de Azkaban, antes de ser una simple _sangresucia_, era miembro del Wizegamont. Una bruja sabia y poderosa a la que otros brujos igual de sabios y poderosos no dudaban en escuchar. Y en admirar._

_Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que se hiciera con el control en Azkaban._

—_Esos guardias son unos ineptos. Si sólo pudiéramos conseguir un par de varitas, serían fáciles de…_

—_¡Eh, putas! ¿Qué estáis cuchicheando?_

_La señora Hastings se da media vuelta y mira al mortífago. Es un mocoso imberbe al que podría comerse con patatas de estar en igualdad de condiciones. Se dispone a decirle lo que piensa de él, pero se encuentra con una aliada inesperada._

—_¿Por qué no abres la puerta de la celda y te enfrentas a nosotros como un hombre, Montague? En Hogwarts no eras más que un niñato cobarde. Veo que eso no ha cambiado mucho._

_El mortífago la mira con rencor durante unos instantes. La recuerda perfectamente porque iban al mismo curso y porque siempre fue una insufrible sabelotodo. Siente como la ira le sube por la garganta y quiere maldecirla, pero no se deja provocar porque sabe que eso es lo que ella quiere. Así pues, sonríe porque se sabe ganador y se acerca un poco, sólo un poco, a esa pequeña zorra de Ravenclaw._

—_¡Cuántos humos, Clearwater! Ya veremos qué podemos hacer contigo. Necesitas ser un poco más sumisa. Puta._

_Penny se adelanta, se aferra a los barrotes de la celda y le escupe. La señora Hastings piensa que es una demente y se enorgullece de ella. Maggie, la dulce sanadora, retrocede hasta el rincón más apartado y cierra los ojos. No quiere ver lo que está por venir y, sin embargo, el jovencito Montague no hace nada._

—_Ya veremos, Clearwater. Ya veremos._

_El mortífago se larga para molestar a otros y Penny se queda muy quieta durante unos segundos, hasta que la señora Hastings le pone una mano en el hombro y se ríe._

— _¡Oh, querida! ¡Estás loca! Si pudiera, te daría un premio._

* * *

**II**

Esa mañana no es como las demás. Aunque nadie se lo ha confirmado todavía, los presos saben que los dementores han abandonado Azkaban. Y lo saben porque esa noche no han ido a molestar, porque han tenido la noche más tranquila en varios meses.

El alba trae consigo mucho movimiento. Gritos y luces de colores al fondo del pasillo. Maggie incluso tiene ocasión de asomarse al único ventanuco de su celda y puede ver a dos mortífagos volando en escoba, alejándose de la prisión mágica.

—Los guardias están huyendo —Dice con voz asombrada, sin dar crédito a lo que ve. Penny no se mueve de su sitio y acaricia la pared. La vieja señora Hastings se incorpora un poco a pesar de lo enferma que está y las otras cuatro presas, supervivientes de aquella barbarie, dudan antes de acercarse a la antigua sanadora—. Se van.

—¿Estás segura? —Pregunta una con temor, luchando por mirar ella también por el ventanuco.

Maggie asiente enérgicamente, da un salto y se acerca a los barrotes. No es la única que lo ha hecho. Puede ver brazos que salen de las celdas contiguas y comparte una mirada con dos tipos barbudos que languidecen en la celda de enfrente. Nunca se ha atrevido a hablarles hasta ese día.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Podéis ver algo desde ahí?

Uno de los hombres estira un poco el cuello y al final suspira con frustración y niega con la cabeza. Sorprende a Maggie cuando alza la voz.

—¡Ey! ¿Veis algo?

El pasillo estalla en gritos. Alguien afirma que puede ver a un guardia tendido en el suelo, muerto, y los presos aplauden y sienten como la esperanza les trae nuevas energías. Sentada en el suelo, Penelope Clearwater se tapa los oídos y les pide entre susurros que se callen. ¿Es que no van a dejarla dormir tranquila ni una sola vez? ¿Es que no se dan cuenta de que nadie va a sacarles de allí nunca?

—Penny —La señora Hastings se las ha apañado para ponerse en pie y aparece en su campo visual. La joven apenas la mira y se pregunta de dónde ha sacado las fuerzas si el día anterior prácticamente estaba muerta—. Levántate, Penny. Vienen a por nosotros.

La joven rechaza su mano y apoya la cabeza en la pared. El monstruo de sus entrañas se mueve y lo maldice nuevamente. Quiere que se muera, que desaparezca de su vida para siempre y no tener que pensar en él nunca más. Porque ese día, cuando Kingsley Shacklebolt aparece en el pasillo y les asegura que pronto serán liberados, odia a su maldición más que nunca.

* * *

_La señora Hastings ya no tiene uñas que morderse. Recuerda que le costó años de esfuerzo quitarse esa manía arraigada desde la más tierna infancia, pero la vida en Azkaban enerva su carácter y necesita encontrar formas de controlar la ansiedad. Esa noche está particularmente alterada porque, después de la visita de los dementores, Penelope Clearwater ha recibido una clase de visita diferente. Montague y otros dos guardias han venido a por ella y se la han llevado. Otra vez. Y aunque Penny nunca dice nada, todas las presas de esa celda saben lo que sucede noche tras noche desde hace dos meses. Montague prometió que le bajarían los humos y vaya si lo han hecho._

_Apenas tardan dos horas en traerla de regreso. Esa vez han terminado con ella mucho antes, pero el rostro de la joven es el mismo de siempre. Aunque trae la túnica puesta y los golpes en el rostro dejaron de ser necesarios semanas antes, la pobre está totalmente ida. Se deja caer en el suelo, en su rincón de siempre, y se abraza las rodillas mientras acaricia los muros de piedra. La señora Hastings intercambia una mirada con Maggie, que lleva varios días queriendo decirle algo a Penny pero que no se atreve a hacerlo. _

—_Tienes que hablar con ella —La anciana susurra esas palabras al oído de la sanadora—. No podemos esperar más._

—_No me parece que este sea un buen momento._

—_Revísala. Asegúrate de que no la han dañado demasiado y pregúntale._

_Maggie frunce el ceño y mira a Penny. Le cuesta un mundo acercarse a ella, pero finalmente lo hace. Se arrodilla a su lado y le pone una mano suave en el hombro._

—_¿Estás bien? —Penny no contesta, los ojos fijos en la pared—. Deja que te examine._

_La joven bruja niega con la cabeza y hace su abrazo más fuerte aún. Maggie suspira y le acaricia la espalda, consciente de que los guardias llevan tiempo sin causarle heridas de gravedad. Ya no es necesario porque ya no hay ningún espíritu que quebrantar. Penelope Clearwater está rota y nadie sabe si algún día se recuperará. Y Maggie quiere hacerle la pregunta que tanto preocupa a la señora Hastings, pero simplemente no puede porque no sabe qué efecto podría causar en Penny tener la certeza de un embarazo. Porque Penny no ha tenido el periodo ese mes y la sanadora necesita saber si sus reglas han sido o no regulares para poder hacer un diagnóstico. Sin embargo, no se atreve a decir nada y vuelve junto a la señora Hastings cabizbaja y un poco avergonzada de su debilidad._

—_Dejémoslo para mañana._

—_Si está embarazada, es posible que los guardias no vuelvan a molestarla._

—_O tal vez todo se vuelva aún peor —Maggie suspira—. ¿Te das cuenta de que el padre sería uno de ellos?_

_La señora Hastings no contesta. Aprieta los labios y maldice a los mortífagos. Sin embargo, no cree que la criatura que Penny podría estar engendrando tenga la culpa de nada y espera que ella pueda comprenderlo._

* * *

**III**

El primer examen médico se lo hacen en la misma prisión. Con los dementores lejos de Azkaban, el cielo se abre y los rayos de sol primaveral riegan el patio nunca usado de la cárcel. Los nacidos de _muggles_ que se han aglutinado allí durante tantos meses disfrutan de sus primeras horas en libertad y no ven el momento de regresar a Londres. Shacklebolt, nombrado Ministro de Magia en funciones, organiza personalmente la excarcelación de todos los presos.

Penny está sentada en un camastro. La señora Hastings refunfuña a su lado y afirma sentirse mucho mejor porque lo primero que han hecho los sanadores ha sido darle un par de buenas pociones para tratar la neumonía y la anemia. Quiere volver a estar al pie del cañón, pero es la mismísima Maggie la que se lo impide. La mujer está en plena forma e insiste en ayudar a pesar de las reticencias de algunos compañeros. Pero no hay quién la detenga y camina de un lado a otro sin descanso. Penny la mira sin ver, perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que su anciana compañera le coge una mano.

—¿Cómo estás, querida?

Ella tarda en contestar. Clava los ojos en el cielo azul y siente que es extraño que en Azkaban pueda respirarse tanta vida. Resulta surrealista y le parece que es como uno de esos finales estúpidamente felices de las películas que tanto gustaban a su madre. Cuando el monstruo de su interior se mueve, lo maldice por terminar con ese breve instante de paz. Pone las manos en su vientre y habla con rabia.

—No quiero tenerlo.

La señora Hastings la mira comprensiva y le acaricia un brazo.

—Ya es tarde, querida. Apenas le faltan tres meses para nacer.

Penny no dice nada. Piensa que en cuanto venga al mundo se librará de él. Y justo cuando empieza a fantasear con la idea de ahogarlo en la bañera, se produce un pequeño tumulto entre los hombres que se reúnen a su derecha, cerca de la puerta de entrada al patio.

—¡TÚ! ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

Dos aurores arrastran como buenamente puede a uno de los antiguos guardianes. El muy cobarde ha debido ocultarse en las celdas hasta ser descubierto durante el exhaustivo registro al que se está viendo sometida la prisión. Penny no reconoce al brujo que se arroja sobre él, pero sonríe cuando se da cuenta de que sólo ha necesitado dos segundos de confusión para arrancarle una buena parte de su cuero cabelludo. En otro tiempo, quizá aquello le hubiera parecido una salvajada, pero cuando los aurores reaccionan y alejan a su camarada _sangresucia_ de su desdichada víctima, empieza a reírse. Muchos de los antiguos presos vitorean al enloquecido brujo y los aurores parecen dudar, como si creyeran que servirles en bandeja de plata a ese patán fuera una gran idea.

—¡Vamos! ¡Calmaos! —Es Shacklebolt, con su voz grave y decidida, el que consigue acallar los gritos de los recién liberados. Se acerca con cierta preocupación al guardián y contempla con horror su cabeza medio mutilada—. ¡Vosotros no sois así!

—¡Pues claro que sí! —Vocifera el atacante mientras se retuerce para librarse de los aurores—. ¡Dejádnoslos a nosotros! ¡Sabremos hacer justicia!

El resto de compañeros de presidio vuelven a gritar. Penny no tiene fuerzas para hacerlo, pero sigue riéndose mientras Shacklebolt agarra al agresor de mortífagos por el cuello y se lo lleva a un rincón para hablar con él. Puede sentir la mirada de la señora Hastings fija en ella, como si pensara que está loca, pero no deja de reír porque tiene la carne de ese mortífago tirada justo a sus pies.

* * *

_Maggie tiene ocasión de hacerle su primer reconocimiento médico en condiciones tres días después de ser liberadas de Azkaban. Ha querido incorporarse al trabajo cuanto antes y se encarga personalmente del bienestar de las que fueron sus compañeras de celda. Tres de ellas fueron asesinadas en Azkaban, pero se asegurará de no perder a ninguna más. La señora Hastings, cuyo estado revestía más gravedad, está prácticamente recuperada y ya ha empezado a preparar el juicio contra Dolores Umbridge. La inquina que siente contra la mujer es tal que está dispuesta a restablecer la pena de muerte sólo para ver como los dementores absorben su alma._

_La que más le preocupa es Penny. Tiene anemia y una infección de carácter sexual que tardará algún tiempo en curarse pero que, por fortuna, lo hará. A pesar de que sus padres son _muggles_, Maggie se ha encargado personalmente de ir a buscarles y de que puedan pasar los días haciéndole compañía en San Mungo. Por lo demás, el embarazo va relativamente bien. El bebé es pequeño y posiblemente nacerá débil por culpa del efecto de los dementores, pero Penny podrá dar a luz a un niño a finales de julio._

—_Todo irá bien —Le dice con una sonrisa, ganándose una mirada hosca por parte de la enferma. Sin previo aviso, Penny la agarra del brazo y tira de ella para hablarle en un susurro._

—_No lo quiero._

_Maggie no sabe qué decir, así que guarda silencio y ayuda a la paciente a recostarse sobre las almohadas._

—_Dejaré que tu madre pase ahora. Tendrás que quedarte en San Mungo hasta que nazca el niño. Estás bastante débil._

_Penny se da media vuelta y mira a la pared. Estira los dedos hacia ella como si quisiera tocarla y, cuando habla, su voz suena como cascada. _

—_¿Puedes traerme un periódico? _

—_No te hará bien._

—_Quiero saber cómo están las cosas._

—_Ahora no. Dentro de unos días te traeré _El Profeta. _¿De acuerdo?_

_Penny no dice nada. Maggie siente cierta desazón cuando abandona su dormitorio, pero se alegra cuando la señora Clearwater ocupa su lugar. La mujer camina directa hacia la cama, se sienta en ella y hace que Penny se recueste en su regazo mientras le murmura palabras de consuelo. No necesita que Penny le explique nada porque sabe perfectamente lo que le ha pasado y lo que está sintiendo. Hubiera dado media vida para acabar con su dolor, pero lo único que puede hacer es abrazar y consolar._

—_No lo quiero, mamá —Musita Penny. A pesar de la tristeza que invade su alma, no es capaz de llorar._

—_No pienses en eso ahora, cariño._

—_Es un monstruo, una maldición. Quiero que me lo arranquen. No quiero sentir que está dentro de mí._

—_Lo sé, Penny. Y lo siento, pero no podemos hacer nada. Tienes que esperar, ser paciente._

_Penny se aferra a la falda de su progenitora. Esperar a que nazca el monstruo, traerlo al mundo y permitir que destruya la vida de otra persona de la misma forma que su padre destruyó la suya. No. No quiere eso. No lo quiere._

—_No lo quiero, mamá. No lo quiero._

—_Lo arreglaremos, mi vida. Te juro por Dios que lo alegraremos._

_Penny sonríe. Su madre se lo ha jurado por Dios y eso sólo significa una cosa: que cumplirá con su palabra._

* * *

**IV**

Los sanadores se las arreglan para mantener con vida al guardia mutilado. Podría decirse que no se esfuerzan demasiado para que la carne se regenere por completo y, una vez realizados los primeros auxilios, lo llevan a una celda ubicada en la última planta. Se comenta que pronto empezarán a llegar más mortífagos, pero eso no será hasta que el resto de presos sean llevados a tierra firme, a un lugar seguro.

—Exijo hablar con Shacklebolt —La voz de la señora Hastings aún suena débil, pero se las arregla para intimidar ligeramente a un joven auror.

—El señor Shacklebolt está muy ocupado, señora.

—Vamos a ver, mocoso. ¿Tú sabes quién soy yo? Encerraba magos tenebrosos en Azkaban antes de que tú nacieras, así que trae a Shacklebolt. Ahora.

—Pero es que está ocupado.

—¡He dicho ahora!

El joven auror da un paso atrás y se aleja corriendo. La señora Hastings refunfuña algo y vuelve a sentarse junto a Penny. La verdad es que está un poco cansada, pero quiere empezar a trabajar ya mismo. Siente que su viejo cargo en el Wizegamont aún le corresponde y pobre de aquel que pretenda quitárselo. La primera vez estuvo un poco torpe y pecó de ingenua al pensar que era lo suficientemente poderosa como para escapar del destino compartido con muchos otros _sangresucias_, pero ahora no podrán vencerla. Tiene las ideas muy claras y la suficiente voluntad como para llevarlas a cabo.

—Malditos novatos —Se queja al tiempo que agarra la mano de su joven compañera. Sabe que Penny no le prestará demasiada atención, pero le gusta hablarle. Rota y todo, su espíritu de Ravenclaw sigue estando ahí dentro—. Nunca me ha gustado trabajar con ellos, querida. Son un atajo de incompetentes. Sólo espero que no tarde en traer a Shacklebolt. Es Ministro en funciones, ¿te lo había dicho? —Penny no mueve un músculo. Aún está mirando al lugar en el que cayera el cuero cabelludo de aquel mortífago—. Tenemos que ponernos manos a la obra lo antes posible. Vamos a encerrar a todos esos desalmados, querida.

Sólo entonces, Penny logra reaccionar y le dirige una mirada cansada y triste.

—¿A Montague y a los demás también?

—A ellos los primeros, Penelope.

* * *

_Lleva dos meses en el hospital. Pronto saldrá de cuentas y está ansiosa porque llegue el día de dar a luz. Quiere librarse de esa maldición, que el monstruo salga de su cuerpo para no tener que sentirlo nunca más. Y es que cada segundo que pasa lo odia un poco más porque le obliga a recordar todo aquello. Porque no importa que Azkaban haya quedado atrás; cada noche revive lo ocurrido lejos de su celda, junto a Montague y los otros. Los otros y Montague._

_El monstruo se mueve y lo maldice una vez más. Sus padres están en la cafetería de San Mungo, tomándose un café, y Penny tiene unos minutos para pensar en lo que hará una vez la maldición desaparezca. Su padre le ha dicho que se irán de viaje donde ella quiera y durante todo el tiempo que le apetezca. Y Penny quiere irse lejos, muy lejos, y no volver jamás. Porque la señora Hastings la ha visitado a menudo y le ha dicho que podrá comprarse una varita nueva en cuanto le den el alta, pero Penny no quiere una varita nueva. Quiere olvidarse de que a los once años se fue a un sitio llamado Hogwarts. Quiere que todo vuelva a ser normal._

_Maggie no la entiende cuando asegura que no quiere seguir siendo una bruja. Le repite una y otra vez que es su derecho por nacimiento, que lo que los mortífagos pretendieron quitarles les pertenecerá siempre, pero a Penny le da igual. Sabe que hay gente que piensa como ella porque la señora Hastings se lo ha dicho. Gente que ha salido de Azkaban y ha vuelto a la casa de la que nunca debió salir, a un lugar seguro en el que nadie les llamará jamás _sangresucia_, ni los encerrarán en celdas inmundas ni les maldecirán, torturarán. _

Violarán.

_Penny se estremece. ¡Qué palabra tan, tan fea! El monstruo se agita y la joven bruja se palmea el vientre con más fuerza de la debida. Quiere que se esté quieto, que deje de molestarla, que desaparezca. Que se muera. Las lágrimas se le escurren por las mejillas, pero no solloza ni emite sonido alguno. ¿Cuánto hace que Penny no llora de verdad? La última vez que estuvo a punto de hacerlo fue cuando Percy vino a verla y ella le pidió a su padre que lo echara a patadas._

_No quiere ver a Percy. Percy Weasley la traicionó. La abandonó. La dejó sola y permitió que se la llevaran a Azkaban. Percy, el chico pelirrojo, el prefecto que le robó el corazón por primera vez, trabajó para el Ministerio y colaboró con los que cazaban _sangresucias_. Penny no lo quiere. No quiere escucharle. Ya no está enamorada de él ni quiere tener hijos con él. Hijos de verdad, no como ese monstruo, engendro de mortífagos. Su maldición._

_La puerta abriéndose interrumpe sus pensamientos. Es la señora Hastings, que parece toda una señora bruja ataviada con una carísima túnica y con el pelo recogido regiamente. Desprende poder en cada poro y sonríe cuando se acerca a la cama de Penny y le agarra la mano. _

—_Treinta años, Penny —Le dice con rabia y le aparta el pelo de la cara—. Treinta años en Azkaban para Montague y los otros guardias. Pedí la cadena perpetua, querida, luché por la máxima pena, pero esos inútiles no me escucharon. Lo lamento. Tal vez con tu testimonio podríamos haber logrado algo más._

_Penny se lo piensa. Treinta años son muchos años, más aún si se pasan en Azkaban. Y ciertamente hubiera preferido algo más, como la perpetua o el beso del dementor, pero se da por satisfecha porque por nada del mundo hubiera querido ir a declarar ante el mismo tribunal que la condenó por ser hija de _muggles.

—_Está bien, señora Hastings. Muchas gracias por todo._

* * *

**V**

La señora Hastings agita sin cesar los brazos mientras habla con el Ministro Shacklebolt. Penny recuerda haberlo visto alguna vez por el Ministerio, pero en esos momentos es incapaz de pensar con claridad. Maggie le ha metido unas cuantas pociones por la garganta, le ha hecho beberse un tazón enorme de sopa caliente y la ha obligado a tumbarse porque supuestamente no tardará en quedarse dormida. Pero a Penny le cuesta dormir desde que engendró al monstruo. Sabe que está ahí, dentro de ella, y teme que pueda devorarla, malvado como es incluso desde antes de nacer.

Siente como sus sentidos se adormecen y se dispone a cerrar los párpados cuando los antiguos presos se ponen a gritar. Al principio no entiende lo que dicen, pero entonces escucha el nombre con claridad.

—¡Es Montague!

—¡Maldito cabrón!

Los insultos se suceden y Penny se pone en pie sin ser plenamente consciente de lo que hace. Entonces ve a su peor pesadilla siendo arrastrada por tres aurores, retorciéndose, insultando y presentando batalla. Penny camina con aire ausente y se acerca a él. Siente que la gente se aparta a su paso como si todos supieran que es lo que deben hacer y, una vez frente a él, su viejo espíritu mil veces humillado se hace fuerte y le escupe en la cara.

—Alguien te bajará ahora los humos, hijo de puta —Y no sabe de dónde salen esas palabras ni por qué, pero durante un instante se siente mejor. Hasta que Montague sonríe y mira su vientre.

—¿Dejarás que mi bebé venga a verme a prisión?

Humillación. Es lo primero que Penny siente al escuchar aquello, pero dura poco porque el odio y el asco son más fuertes.

—Este monstruo no verá la luz del sol, Montague. Me encargaré de ello.

* * *

_Duele. Penny siempre supo que sería así, pero la realidad es peor que cualquier cosa que haya podido imaginarse. Duele y sólo quiere que se termine porque sabe que ese engendro quiere romperla de la misma forma que su padre lo hizo antes que él, pero no le dejará. Agarra la mano de su madre con fuerza y obedece las órdenes de la matrona al pie de la letra. Ni siquiera pierde el tiempo gritando porque toda su energía está dedicada a sacar al monstruo de su interior. No sabe cuánto dura, pero al cabo de un rato siente un gran alivio cuando extraen a ese ser de su cuerpo. Lo escucha llorar y le parece que alguien comenta que es un bebé sano y precioso, pero le da igual. No lo quiere. Es un monstruo. Una maldición._

—_¿Quieres verlo? —Le pregunta Maggie. Sostiene un montoncito de carne temblorosa entre sus manos y parece dispuesta a depositarlo sobre su pecho, pero Penny niega con la cabeza y se echa a llorar. Llorar de verdad, como hace meses que no puede llorar._

—_¡Aléjalo de mí! ¡No lo quiero! ¡Llévatelo! ¡Llévatelo!_

* * *

**VI**

Penelope ata el sobre a la pata de la lechuza y deja que salga volando por la ventana. Después, vuelve a la mesa, agarra el trozo de pergamino y le prende fuego. Es la primera carta que recibe de Hogwarts y espera que sea la última porque ha dejado claro que ninguno de sus hijos pondrá un pie en el mundo mágico jamás. Ya se encargará ella de explicarles lo peligroso que es ese lugar y lo malvados que pueden ser los brujos. Aunque nunca mencionará al monstruo, por supuesto. Ni siquiera le gusta pensar en él, pero a pesar de todos los años transcurridos sigue odiándole como el primer día.

Y es que la maldición no ha desaparecido del todo. Recuerda que alguien le dijo una vez que existe una poción que es capaz de arrancar el mal de la magia de raíz y cada vez está más segura de que es lo que sus hijos y ella misma necesitan para poder ser felices por completo, para acabar con la maldición. Porque ella ya no es una bruja y no quiere serlo nunca más. Porque siente un profundo desprecio por ese mundo y jamás permitirá que vuelvan a dañar a uno de los suyos. Antes muerta.

* * *

_Anoche tuvo un sueño que le resultó extrañamente agradable. En él, caminaba descalza por los pasillos desiertos de San Mungo, justo hasta el cuarto en que descansaba el pequeño monstruo. En el sueño, se acercaba a la cunita, cogía una almohada y tapaba la cabeza de ese ser hasta matarlo. Después, se reía sin cesar, feliz por hacerle desaparecer, por robarle a Montague a su hijo, por acabar con todo el sufrimiento del pasado._

_Al despertar, todavía reía. Reía y se sentía bien. Y a una parte de sí misma le hubiera gustado hacer el sueño realidad, pero Penny es una mujer inteligente y es consciente de que no merece la pena destrozar su futuro por culpa del engendro. No. Lo mejor es dejarlo allí, en San Mungo, y volver al lugar al que pertenece. Un lugar en el que podrá tener un futuro lejos de la magia y del dolor. _

_Olvidar el pasado y mirar adelante. Eso es lo mejor que puede hacer después de sobrevivir al infierno._

**FIN**


End file.
